125226-29042015-drawing-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Those waves... how do you even... I don't even... :huh: Yow. I mean seriously, I think I can figure out Mordechai but that was something else. Eh probably just another need more time with the mechanic thing. Once I start getting more rune slots I think the Haste sets are what I need to fill out next anyway. Maybe swap to agile skin. That air elemental segment... what exactly is the point of it? Sadly Perspective didn't help. Those things are triggers (you need to occupy the space to get credit) instead of an interactive object like Fragment Zero's Black Box. In short I think what you need to collect isn't exposed to the addon API. Same for Gauntlet's Golden Skulls. As predicted my World Boss step autocompleted so now all I need to do is be mean to Kythria :D I'm looking forward to this. The whole reason we came here was because TOR's raiding scene got stale. Took me a year, but at least I'll be able to say I've seen GA :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Or a change in latitude :D I'm headed home in a bit so I think I'm going to level up a toon or two and maybe run some VSH's. Have a great day everyone!! | |} ---- That's some ancient technology :P | |} ---- I miss-read this as you were going home to watch some VHS's .... | |} ---- I am so jealous! I want to go home and play WildStar. Yalanna needs some love. | |} ---- That's what I read every time someone shortens shiphands to VSH. | |} ---- We all want to go home and play Wildstar. I wish NCSoft would pay me to teach lowbies how to dungeon for a week or two. | |} ---- Latitude doesn't always help haha. I'm in Savannah, Georgia and it's very rainy here and unseasonably cool. As in, close to 60 degrees when it was 90 on Sunday. Good weather to stay indoors and kill some Skeeches though! | |} ---- In Ohio, 60 degrees is when we go outside. 90 is when it's getting too hot to be outside. Give me sub zero temperatures any day rather than temperatures above 100. | |} ---- ---- ---- If you're interested in more chat at all, don't forget to /chjoin entitylfm /chjoin entitychat /chjoin wsrp I believe those are all dominion chat channels. :) | |} ---- ---- I know that feeling. I just don't feel like working today at all. I still can't wake up :( I for sure will do that after work today! I missed all my Wildstar friends that I made before I left. <3 | |} ---- When be your raid Sly? I might pop on and help out on my warrior if he still isn't locked. | |} ---- Expected another super boring day of trawling through code trying to figure out how to fix things I didn't write. Instead I'm in the middle of a code merge from hell because somebody decided they really did want the version port we were specifically told not to do. And it's gotta be done before I leave today. The day I specifically arrange so I can leave early to ease the time pressure my Wednesday chores cause. I might have to bail on making dinner and even the food shopping. Because of those chores I only do low commitment stuff Wednesday nights. If I don't take a nap between shuttle runs I'll probably do some shiphands or see if I can free up some bag space. If the timing is right and I'm not zonked I might look to do the KV bonus boss (last step of attunement before GA). | |} ---- ---- 8:00 EST this Sunday. And that would be great :D | |} ---- This is what I do for a living :) Well, that and post on the forums (because compiles take a long time on this code!) I really hate the work because I feel like my skills could do more, but they (over) pay me well and it's a 10 minute drive from home. I guess I get my coding needs filled by working on our raid circle website (which is about to go through MAJOR changes). | |} ---- Yeah I used to live in Iowa, I know how that goes haha. I was shocked and dismayed when the heat index in the summer went up to 120 for about a month... But the spring and fall are beautiful there! | |} ---- ---- My wife does the same thing. She feels like she always drags down the group, that she's not really that good despite my assertions to the contrary (ask anyone else who's healed me how hard I am to track sometimes). We did a Vet SC that we didn't complete, but she felt good because, after the double dutch phase, it was often she and I being the only ones alive. So she mastered one of the hardest mechanics in vet dungeons. She was really proud of herself. Unfortunately, it might take a while for her confidence to really grow. She's still learning how to do things like sidestep rather than turn and run. | |} ---- The first think I did after installing the game on my wife's computer was to unbind the turn keys :) | |} ---- Oh, she mouse turns. She doesn't turn herself with the keyboard at all. She just hasn't mastered the concept of the "circle of death" yet. | |} ---- ---- ----